Wild Kratts- Werewolf (episode 1)
by Dawnfire05
Summary: When Zach decides to use Chris and Martin as his guinea pigs, where will that leave Chris? Will he ever be with the one he truly loves, or will his 'new self' keep him from getting her? (Wild Kratts FF). R&R!
1. Chapter 1- Attack

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Wild Kratts.**

**I hope you enjoy this story! Almost all the WK fanfics I write will all be in a "series" together, so to understand them, you'll need to read them in order. This is episode 1- Werewolf. (**Okay, yes, there is blood, but c'mon! I can't write a story without blood!**). This is a Caviva story, btw, so if you're a Caviva fan, enjoy! If you aren't a Caviva fan, enjoy!**

Wild Kratts- Werewolf (episode 1)

Chapter 1

Chris and Martin were running through the North American forest in wolf power, off to save a wolf and her pups from Zach Varmitech. When they reached the danger, they found that he had a scared mother wolf with six pups, only weeks old, cornered up against a rock and trees.

"Zach. Leave the wolves alone." Chris declared as he stood up. Martin was right behind him.

"Ah, Wild Rats." Zach smirked. "I've been expecting you."

"You have?" Martin asked.

"Why yes. I was hoping you'd come to test out my new invention." He started to pull something out from behind his back.

"What ever it is, we don't care." Chris said, taking a step forwards.

"You don't have to care. Only stand still." Zach said as he ran up to them and locked two metal collars around each of their necks. He then pulled out a remote, though Chris and Martin didn't realize he did for they were struggling to get the collars off. "Now sit!" Zach pressed a button on the remote and the Kratt brothers instantly sat in a dog position. "You see, I've designed these collars to let me control who ever is wearing them. And that would be you two. Oh and I almost forgot. For you're first test, you will have to clean my jet. And don't worry, there will be other tests!" Zack laughed. He controlled Chris and Martin to walk onto his ship.

They looked around the sparkling place, not seeing anything in need of cleaning. The only thing out of place was a chair pulled away from a table. Martin just went over and pushed it back in.

Zach just stared for a moment then said "Good. Now for your next test. You are each to bring me back a small rodent you catch. I must make sure you are willing to catch an animal. Now GO!" He pressed another button and the brothers ran off the ship.

Chris stalked through the forest, hardly noticing that he did not have a more strong human mindset. Being part wolf, being in the creature power suit, for it to work, it alters the wearer's DNA. Thus also changing part of the wearer's mindset. The collar around Chris's neck made it so that his mindset was not more human, as it usually is, but more wolf, bringing out his more animal side.

There. He saw a rat sitting peacefully on a tree root, nibbling away at a piece of grass seed. Chris crouched down and slowly crept forwards. Now he was just a few feet away from the rodent. With a leap, he pounced on the creature, gently grabbing it's scruff with his teeth. Usually he would never do this, but with the collar amplifying his wolf mindset, he did it anyways. But he was careful with the rat, he still _did _have a human mindset, it just wasn't as influential as it should be.

He padded through the woods until he got back to the jet. Martin was already here and sitting. Chris handed Zach the squirming rat.

"AH!" Zach screamed. Chris dropped the rat in sudden shock and thankfully watched it scurry away, unharmed.

"Ugh." Zach muttered as he brushed of his shirt. "Okay. For your third and final test, I want you to... attack the Wild Kratts crew." An evil grin lit up his face.

Chris felt uneasy and like he wanted to run away from himself as he and Martin were forced to walk in the direction that the Tortuga was parked in. Chris could see that Martin felt the same way.

Despite the way Chris felt, his appearance was entirely different. He looked almost as joyful as an actual wolf as it crept up on an injured lamb. He knew how he looked right then. It made him feel sick. His crew would at first see a kind and friendly crew member back from a mission, but then go crazy, trying to inflict harm on them.

He felt like dying as the Tortuga came into view. He struggled to stop walking, but that did nothing.

He and his brother got into a standing position and walked in as if nothing was wrong.

"Hi guys." Aviva roller-skated up to them, a smile on her face. "How was the mission?" She asked as she turned towards the table and took a metal L pipe out of a box.

Instead of an answer, the brothers got down on all fours and snarled fiercely.

"Guys...?" Aviva turned around, only to have Chris jump at her. He could see the confused and shocked fear in her eyes. That made him feel like dying. But then he did worse. As he watched Martin charge at Koki and Jimmy, Chris sunk his teeth into the flesh of Aviva's arm. He felt nauseating as the blood dripped down his tongue and the awful taste of iron took over his mouth. His heart broke as he heard Aviva's scream of pain and horror. She did the first thing she could think of; Whack him in the head with the L pipe.

He fell to the ground, anger on his face, but horror and fear in his heart. He wished the L pipe had knocked him out, but it didn't. Instead he ran at Aviva and sunk his teeth into her ankle. He shook his head viciously as if trying to tear off a piece of tough meat from a fresh kill.

Aviva kicked her leg desperate to get loose from Chris's strong grip on her. Finally, she got loose. She hooked his back leg with her foot and yanked it underneath him, flipping him over so he was lying on his back. Aviva instantly pinned Chris down to the floor. To make sure he didn't get up, she had her hand digging into his neck, slightly choking him, and her knee pushing into his gut. "Why are you-" She stopped mid sentence as she noticed the collar he had on. She instantly knew it was Zach's collar because of the signature red 'V' marking the dark gray metal.

"Oh- oh, I knew you'd never hurt us." She said, still pinning him down. "I'll get you out of this, I promise." Aviva lifted off of him a little as she reached for something on the desk. Chris tried desperately to fight the urge to jump up and sink his teeth into Aviva's neck. "Pin Martin!" she shouted to Koki and Jimmy Z. Aviva leaned back down, her knee digging back into his gut. Chris could see what she had in her hand. It looked like a pen, but he knew it wasn't, for that would be nearly ineffective against a wolf. Aviva pushed down a button on the side of the object and a warm, red beam of light came shooting from the tip. It was a laser cutter! She was careful as she used the burning weapon to cut loose the collar. As soon as she had done so, she grabbed the collar, bent it a little (with a lot of effort), and tore it off Chris, then pressed his deactivation button. Finally, he had full control again.

He lay there for a few seconds, then as Aviva slowly moved off of him, he immediately jumped up and wrapped his arms around Aviva. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I ever hurt you."

Aviva was stunned for a second on how Chris had reacted. He usually wasn't like _this._ Aviva hesitated for a second, shaking off her question, and hugged Chris back. "It's alright. I'm fine." Aviva assured him. She then let go and pulled away to help a struggling Martin.

Chris watched as she did the same to his brother. But instead of Martin reacting the same Chris had, he sat there, tears forming in his eyes as he apologized over and over again. Chris could already feel tears running down his cheeks, mixing with the dirt and blood. Chris could feel his anger, regret, and sorrow rising inside him. Zach _would _pay.

**Thanks, for reading my story, I really hoped you enjoyed it! I already have the rest written out (that's all I do at school), but I still need to type it. I also have a tendency to prograstinate, so next chapter might not be up right away. Depends on how late I stay up :P.**

**Well anyways, this is the most blood in the story. So don't worry, those of you who don't like blood. :3**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**~DawnFire**


	2. Chapter 2- Night Walk

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Wild Kratts.**

**I hope you enjoy this story! Almost all the WK fanfics I write will all be in a "series" together, so to understand them, you'll need to read them in order. This is episode 1- Werewolf. This is a Caviva story, btw, so if you're a Caviva fan, enjoy! If you aren't a Caviva fan, enjoy!**

Wild Kratts- Werewolf (episode 1)

Chapter 2

"I can't believe Zach would use us like that!" Martin was complaining as he and Chris walked along the bank of a creek. "Why would he have us _attack _our own crew?!"

"I think it was an attempt to steal Aviva's inventions. He's done it before. He did it because with the crew injured and unable to stop him, and us under his control, it would be easier than ever." Chris said.

"What does he want of Aviva's that he'd spill _blood _over to get it?"

"That I can't tell."

"I hope nothing like that _ever _happens again."

"Me too." Chris agreed. The whole walk, Chris had his arms crossed, looking down at the ground, and was shuffling his feet slightly.

"But hey. It's in the past." Martin tried to cheer Chris up, glancing over at his brother.

"I know... But, it was _awful_ as we were forced to tear at the flesh of our terrified crew mates." Chris said.

"I'm sure this will all blow over soon." Martin said in his usually optimistic way.

"I hope so." Chris agreed.

...

As Chris came aboard the Tortuga, he couldn't help noticing the bandages wrapped around Aviva's arm and ankle as she worked. Aviva knew it hadn't really been _Chris_ who attacked her, and he knew it too, but he couldn't help feel that it _was _him who attacked her. He knew no matter how many times he apologized to her, he would always get the same result. An "I know" followed by "and I forgive you." He was glad that she forgave him at least.

He was about to repeat himself with the "I'm sorry's," but Aviva simply said "Hey Chris, Martin."

"Hi" Martin replied in his cheery way.

"Hey" Chris said almost awkwardly. Looking back at the bandage around her arm, he couldn't help remembering his teeth breaking through her skin and how much blood had poured out of the wound. Aviva had suffered the worst of the wounds. It may have only been a bite on the arm and ankle, but they were deep, having been able to feel-the-bone-scrape-against-his-teeth deep. Martin, when he had been deranged, had taken on both Koki and Jimmy. They also had a little bit more time to reacted then Aviva did. And of course, Jimmy would have freaked out and beat Martin silly with his controller if he had gotten too close.

Chris, trying his best to avoid any further conversation with anyone, went over to his bunk and read a book.

...

That night, Chris couldn't sleep. He decided to take a walk instead. The night air was crisp. The stars shown brightly above him, small cold dots of light. The silhouettes of the trees stood up tall and dark. The shadows seemed to almost wrap around him in a murderous attempt. Despite the tales people think about the night being a time of fear, to Chris it was a symphony of sounds and shadows. The quiet chirps of every cricket mingled and became a great roar. The frogs croaks formed and became the base line. The trickle of the river and the swish of the wind formed a gentle percussion. The chorus was of an occasional owl's screech or the rustling of leaves under a shy deer's hooves.

The dancers to this lovely song were the shadows. A low hanging, golden full moon created a perfect spotlight. The tree branches bounced up and down, trying to collect the nuts and leaves they dropped earlier. The swooping bats were the ballerinas of the sky. The cats came two by two, creating a dance floor of waltzing shadows. The birds of the night dove up and down, as if swimming across the starry blackness. It was easy to become engulfed and get lost in all of this mysterious and magical beauty.

Chris sat on a large, flat stone over looking a field of deep bluish green grass swathed with the night. He watched as a large doe deer silhouette led a small deer fawn silhouette across the field.

"They're beautiful creatures, aren't they?" Chris jumped as he heard a voice beside him. Aviva crawled up onto the rock and sat right next to him. She tilted her head up to the stars as soon as the deer roamed away. The luminous light emanating from the moon and stars eliminated her in such a way that Chris felt as light as air, yet as heavy as stone as he admired her wondrous beauty.

"Couldn't sleep?" Aviva broke thepeaceful silence after awhile.

"Yeah."

"Me too. I took a night walk and, well, I saw you here and thought you might like some company." She rested her hand on his, not even noticing.

"It's quite a night." Chris said, referring to Aviva and him sitting here, but trying to make it sound like he was talking about the forest's wondrous beauty.

"It sure is." She smiled. It seemed like hours as they sat there. Pretty soon the sky started to become a light gray as dawn neared.

"Well, well. Look what we've got here." Chris and Aviva spun around, shocked to see Zach standing there.

"What do you want, Zach?" Chris asked sternly, angry that he had ruined his and Aviva's moment.

"Nothing much." Zach replied then called "Zachbots!" All of a sudden, two Zachbots came flying out from behind the bushes. They grabbed Chris and Aviva. "Good. You know what to do." As the Zachbots dragged Chris and Aviva away from the clearing, Zach smiled an evil, satisfied, and cold smile.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and hope you review! Next chapter will be up soon.**

**~DawnFire**


	3. Chapter 3- The Search

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Wild Kratts.**

**I hope you enjoy this story! Almost all the WK fanfics I write will all be in a "series" together, so to understand them, you'll need to read them in order. This is episode 1- Werewolf. This is a Caviva story, btw, so if you're a Caviva fan, enjoy! If you aren't a Caviva fan, enjoy! (I also do not own the peregrine falcon, Torpedo, he is in an episode, I just can't remember which one! Soon Ima be as insane as Chris trying to find it XD)**

Wild Kratts- Werewolf (episode 1)

Chapter 3

"Have you guys seen Chris or Aviva?" Koki asked as she came into the main room. "I can't find them and I've looked everywhere!"

"No." Martin replied, stuffing a waffle in his face.

"Nope." Jimmy said, not taking his eyes off of his video game. "Boom! Head shot!" He leaned back in his chair, proud with himself.

"Do you two not care where they are?!" Koki exclaimed, throwing her arms out in front of her for emphasis.

"Of course we do." Martin said through a mouthful of waffle. "I'm sure they're fine, though."

"What he said." Jimmy agreed, probably hardly paying any attention to what Martin had even just muttered.

"Maybe you're right. But what if you're not?" Koki asked, rubbing her hands together worriedly.

"Have you tried calling them on their Creature Pods?" Martin asked.

"Left them here." Koki replied.

"Okay, look. If it'd make you feel better, I can go and look for them." Martin offered, putting a peregrine falcon disc into his CPS.

"It would, thanks Martin." Koki seemed to relax a little.

"No problem. I'll be back soon, and I'll show you. They'll be perfectly fine." Martin said, walking down the ramp of the Tortuga and walked off into the trees. Once the giant turtle shaped ship was out of view, he whistled loudly. Almost instantly, a little falcon landed on the tree branch above him, curious. He held his arm out and whistled again, this time a more bird like whistle. The falcon glided down and perched on his arm.

Martin pressed the activation button on his chest and then became engulfed in a bright, blue light. As the light vanished moments later, Martin was half bird. "Thanks, Torpedo." He told the falcon as it flew away. Martin then gave a strong, downwards stroke with his wings, and soon he was gliding over the forest canopy, looking for any signs of Chris or Aviva.

...

"I can't believe we were stupid enough to let ourselves get thrown into Zach's jail!" Chris complained as he paced back and forth.

"Look, Chris, we'll be out of here in no time. Soon the crew will realize how long we've been gone and come looking for us." Aviva assured Chris from her sitting position.

"You're right." Chris sighed. He went over and slid down the wall to sit next to Aviva.

"You'll see." She said.

...

Martin was humming a tune as he played a game with himself. "Six!" He announced to no one as he spotted another deer. "Hmm. Any more- ow..." He winced as a light reflecting off of a shiny object blinded him. "What the... Zach's ship?" He noticed as he moved out of the reflections blinding ray. He quickly dive-bombed down towards the ship. Hoovering right outside a window, he looked in. "Well, I don't _see_ them..." And then all of a sudden, a pain came over him in the head, then it all went black.

...

Chris was utterly bored. He had guessed it had been somewhere between 1 and 2 hours since he and Aviva had been dumped in this cell and probably half an hour or so since they had a decent conversation to pass the time.

"Hey Aviva." Chris asked with a hard question just coming to mind.

"Hmm?" She responded with a bored, monotone voice.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Oh, that's really hard. Well Thornsly was cute, but also a lot of work. Quilber's gift was nice and quite beautiful, though a little sharp. The lion cubs were adorable but- Oh! I know! A Clause Perosia; Beautiful Plumed Bird of Paradise (A/N: That's what it's called, not just to describe it). I have to admit, being part animal was quite fun." Aviva admitted.

"Do you remember the dance moves?" Chris asked as he stood up.

"Well... Oh!" Aviva exclaimed as Chris yanked her up. "Alright. It's something like this... a step this way... then a step here... and then here..." Pretty soon Aviva was dancing just like a Clause Perosia.

She waltzed around the room, Chris watching her adoringly. She danced and danced until she tripped over her own feet and fell backwards into Chris's arms. Their gazes locked for a moment as Aviva leaned against him.

Then Chris said quietly, bringing Aviva to a standing position, "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, you know." They held each others hands and Aviva started to lean in.

This was the moment. This was it. They were just about to kiss until a loud clanging noise made them push away from each other in awkwardness.

One of Zach's robots was unlocking the cell door. It opened the door, but not to let anyone out, but to let someone in. The Zachbot shoved a half conscious Martin into the cell then floated away up the staircase.

Chris quickly went over to give his brother a hand before he collapsed to the cement floor.

"Martin, what happened?" Chris asked as he helped him to the floor to sit and rest.

"Well, I came searching for you guys. Koki was really worried. But guess a Zachbot knocked me out, and now I'm here. In jail. With you guys. Oh, but I did find you!" Martin exclaimed.

"Hey, do you have a Creature Pod on you?" Aviva asked.

Martin patted his pockets urgently then frowned. "No... I guess Zach took mine."

"We left ours at the Tortuga." Chris said.

"I know."

"I just hope that Koki and Jimmy stay where they are." Aviva said. "We'll probably get out of here faster if it's just us."

"I agree." Chris said.

"Me too." Martin added.

...

"I'm going to go crazy!" Koki was saying loudly. "It's almost noon and no sign of Martin, Chris, _or_ Aviva! Martin won't even pick up his Creature Pod!"

"Calm down, Koki. We'll find them." Jimmy said. "At least it's Chris, Martin, and Aviva out there and not you or me."

"I guess you're right." Koki laughed. "But shouldn't we go find them?"

"Why do you think I spent the last 10 minutes packing an emergency equipment bag?" Jimmy handed Koki the backpack he had been stuffing.

"This is just filled with a bunch of sandwiches." Koki said, looking through it.

"Exactly. You should never go somewhere without having at least a weeks worth of food." He jumped up from his chair and grabbed the backpack. He swung it over his shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go find our crew!"

Koki and Jimmy bravely prodded through the forest. Every little sound made them jump, but also curious as to if it was one of their team members.

It had only been about 5 minutes and Jimmy was already scarfing down his third sandwich. Koki elbowed him. She didn't want him to eat all the food they had. Jimmy replied to this by saying "I eat when I'm nervous." Koki rolled her eyes.

Another rustling sound came from a nearby bush and Koki jerked away. "I hope we find them soon." Her voice quavered.

"I do too." Jimmy agreed.

As they walked a little further, a mysterious light flashed Koki in the eyes. She put her hand above her eyes to block it out and see what was causing it. "Wait. Do you see that?" Koki asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, yeah! It looks like..."

"Zach's ship! We should go and check it out..." Koki suggested, warily walking over.

They crept up the ramp slowly. As they boreded, they saw Zach talking to his Zachbots as if he were crazy. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "How nice of you to join us. Your crew has been waiting." Then all of a sudden, the Zachbots came right over and grabbed Koki and Jimmy. Then they dragged them to the jail room.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and hope you review! Next chapter will be up soon.**

**~DawnFire**


	4. Chapter 4- The 'Truth'

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Wild Kratts.**

**I hope you enjoy this story! Almost all the WK fanfics I write will all be in a "series" together, so to understand them, you'll need to read them in order. This is episode 1- Werewolf. This is a Caviva story, btw, so if you're a Caviva fan, enjoy! If you aren't a Caviva fan, enjoy!**

Wild Kratts- Werewolf (episode 1)

Chapter 4

Chris, Martin, and Aviva were all sitting around when the jail door opened and then Koki and Jimmy came stubling in. Aviva saw them then sighed.

"Looks like we're all here." Martin stated.

The footsteps came echoing down the staircase and Zach came out of the doorway and into the room. "Hello, Wild Kratts."

"Why have you locked us up?" Martin demanded.

"Calm down. It's just a reason." Zach laughed then walked away.

"Will we ever get out of here...?" Aviva fretted.

"I don't know." Chris said, scooting closer to Aviva to comfort her.

...

"Those Wild Rats will pay!" Zach was complaining to no one. He looked over at his wall clock. The clock read 2:26 am. "That's good enough." He grabbed a screw driver, clippers and a thick flat metal file off his desk and went down to the cell.

When he got to the room, Zach was mumbling to himself. "Chris'ss suit has malfunctioned before. And what's better, it was a Tasmani-thinging. There was never a disk for it. It came from the suit itself. Maybe if I rewire it properly, I can make him turn to that devil again. I'll have to be careful though. It will make him act like he did as a wolf. Giving him a rabid, wild animal ..."

Zach slowly opened the cell door so it wouldn't make a sound. Everyone was alseep and had been for a while, that being one of the only things to do in jail. Zach went over to Chris and unscrewed the activation button and set it aside. He then clipped some wires and used the metal file to move them so he wouldn't shock himself. He then screwed the button back on and pressed it. He quickly grabbed his screw driver and clippers and hurried out, actsadentally forgetting his metal file. He quietly shut the cell door and hurried up the stairs.

Before long, Chris was a Tasmanian Devil, pacing back and forth in front of the cell door. Aviva woke up, blinking her eyes sleepily. Through her blurred vision, she could see the half animal pacing fhe floor. "Chris...?" She rubbed her eyes so she could see clearly. "You're not Chris... Well not _Chris..._" _Oh I hope he doesn't have a stronger animal mindset... Please don't, please don't."_ Aviva thought.

Chris could hear Aviva awake and slowly walked over to her in a very animal like style. He was growling.

"Oh no." Aviva muttered as Chris cornered her. "Chris... Stop... Please... You are not an animal..." Chris ignored her, leaping at her. She quickly ducked, causing Chris to only hit the cement wall. She slid out of the way. As Chris was shaking his head, recollectiong himself from crashing into the wall, she found the tool that Zack had left behind. She quickly grabbed it and dodged as Chris lunged himself at her.

She knew she'd have to pin Chris so she could fix his suit. She got closer to him, waiting for his next attack. When he jumped at her, she grabbed his wrists then hooked her leg around to slide Chris's feet out from underneath him, using a move similar to the one she used before when he was a wolf. Now Aviva had him pinned on his back.

_I need to make him have a more human mindset!_ Aviva though ergently. _He's moving to much for me to work. But how will I do that without-"_ She cut herslef off as an idea came to her.

All the noise woke the rest of the crew up. They all sat there, sleepy and stunned. Aviva hadn't noticed any of them awaken.

Aviva was holding Chris's wrists to the ground and her knee keeping him down. She leaned down close to him. After a moments pause, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. That's sure to cause him to have a more human mindset! As soon as he stopped struggling, lying there in bliss, Aviva smiled then repotitoned herself so she could work on fixing his vest.

She completed her task quite quickly, and sighed with reliefe when Chris's suit deactivated. Looking up, she saw the crew staring at her blankly. "You probalby saw that... Long story... I'll explain back at the Tortuga. But first let me get us out of here." She went right over to the cell door, feeling a little awkward at the stunt she had just pulled, and stuck her hand through the bars. She stuck the skinnier and smaller part of the metal file into the lock and tapped and twisted it. Soon a pop sound was heard and the cell door creaked open. "Okay. Let's go. But be quiet."

The crew all snuck up the stairs as quiet as they could. Lucky for them, it was early in the morning and Zach was asleep. Creeping down the ramp and running through the forest, they all safely made it to the Tortuga.

"Chris, let me have your suit. I need to fix it properly." Aviva said once they were all on the ship.

"Sure." Chris said, taking off his vest and handing it to her.

Koki was giving Aviva a "you-owe-me-an-explanation" look. And Aviva knew she did. Koki had been her best friend ever since they were kids.

"Alright, look." Aviva started as she worked on the power suit. "Chris was half T-Devil as you probably saw. Zach aparrently rewired the suit. Since it malfunctied before, he was able to reprogram it to that setting. A malfunction usually happens in the suit, not the DNA. I needed to deactivate it, but that would have been quite hard wiht a crazy, human sized T-Devil. I was thinking fast. I had to inhance his human mindset so he'd calm down, and because of how human emotions work, that's what I did" She quickly looked down at the suit, pretending to be working hard, even though she had just finished fixing it. She was trying to hide her blushing face. She had purposly left off the part about them liking each other.

"Mmm-hmm." Koki said very quietly so no one could hear. She crossed her arms. Martin had an ussure and puzzled expression on his face, but of course he'd believe Aviva. Jimmy didn't seem to mind much, mostly because he was more focused on eating pizza.

"Well, it's late. I think i'm going to go to bed." Koki announced. Aviva couldn't understand why Koki was acting funny. She decided to brush it off.

"Oh... me too." Jimmy said quickly, feeling awkward about all of this. He hopped in his hammok and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Here Chris." Aviva handed Chris his suit, looking at the ground, though a slight smile on her face. "It's fixed." She walked off to her room.

Chris and Martin went off to their rooms too.

...

"Tell me. Why exactly _did _you kiss Chris for? I've known you for many years now, girl, and i'm pretty sure I can tell when you're not telling me the whole truth." Koki said as Aviva walked into the room.

"Well, I am." Aviva lied. She knew that if two of the members in the team were dating, that could disrupt everything else. "It was purely to keep him from _killing _anyone." Aviva replied, lying down on her bed next to Koki's. Their beds head boreds were against the back wall. "As you know, for the power suit to work, you need an animal's DNA to alter yours. Well that means half of your mindset would also change along with your DNA. It becomes almost half animal, though I've programmed for it to keep the human mindset stronger. But even an animal's instincts can over power that sometimes. When Chris's suit malfunctioned back in Tasmania, at times the animals instinct took over more. Now add that to what ever Zach did to make him act more aggresive, and you get a crazy Tasmanian Devil human who only knows to cause harm and inflict pain."

Koki saw what Aviva meant and trusted her with her answer. Of course if she _were _dating, she'd be fine with it. But Chris was a _crew_ member. It was different that way."Okay, I get it now. I understand." Koki laughed. "I probably would have done something similar too if that had been me in that situation, actually."

"Yeah, ha ha." Aviva replied, pretending like it was _just _to save everyone. But she had strong feelings for Chris. And Chris had them too for her. Just when could they be together, though?

...

"I wonder why Zach locked us all up." Martin was saying.

"I wonder why he wants us all _dead_." Chris added. "He obviously doesn't have the guts to kill, or else he would of done that already."

"Instead, he wants to leave it to animal behavior to do it for him."

"Yeah. Animal instincts, but real humans. And what's more, those humans are all a team and who looked out for each other."

"I don't know what's gotten into him!"

"And we may never know."

"Oh and one more thing." Martin added climbing up to his bunk. Their beds were bunks, the left side connected to the wall. Martin had the top bunk.

"Yeah?" Chris asked.

"Did Aviva really kiss you?"

Chris stopped. "Uh, yeah... But it wasn't out of love or affection or anything." Chris knew he could trust his brother, but Aviva hadn't said anything like that out loud and Chris wanted to repsect that she wanted to keep it all a secret. "Like she said, it would have been hard deactivating a crazy T-Devil."

"Yeah."

"And besides. It was a T-Devil, not really me."

"Ha ha, yeah. Well, good night, bro."

"Night, Martin." Chris said lying down in his bed. He couldn't get Aviva out of his mind. He wondered if she felt the very same.

**Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it! This is the last chapter, but I will posting an epilogue (please read it!), probalby tonight as well. I know I get a little crazy with all the talk about DNA and malfuntions and alterization and all that, so if you are confused on anything, PM me and I will explain it. (It's all based on how I think the CPS's work).**

**Again, thanks for reading. Make sure to review!**

**~DawnFire**


	5. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Wild Kratts.**

**I hope you enjoy this story! Almost all the WK fanfics I write will all be in a "series" together, so to understand them, you'll need to read them in order. This is episode 1- Werewolf. This is a Caviva story, btw, so if you're a Caviva fan, enjoy! If you aren't a Caviva fan, enjoy!**

Wild Kratts- Werewolf (episode 1)

Epilogue

"It's not fair! I always loose!" Zach was nearly in tears as he pasted back and forth with disappointment I the empty jail room. "It's not my fault, it never was." He sat down. "Ever since we were kids, they always bested me at everything! They're nothing but bullies." He was crying now.

All throughout his childhood, he had been teased, tormented, and bullied. And whenever he'd come up with a good idea, those awful Kratt brothers would ruin it by taking his key element away. He wasn't doing anything bad, all he did was use the worthless animals. He'd even use the animals as a natural resource of energy. He was a genius, but obviously only he could see it.

But the Kratt bros weren't the only ones who bullied him. Most of the time it seemed like the whole school was against him. He made a friend or two in junior high and high school when he joined a robotics class, but they would always rather hang out with someone else.

He had a rivalry with the Kratt brothers ever since they were kids, but he had met Aviva and Koki in high school. He had a robotics class and a few other classes with Aviva. He thought she was a pretty girl and a nice girl too. He even tried to befriend her at times. But she'd always rather hang out with those Kratts. She ignored him, as did the rest of the school. Aviva had met Chris first, then later she met Martin and they met Koki. They had their gang then. Jimmy joined it two years later as a freshman. They all went to college together even. Aviva wanted to become a great inventor, working with the famous Kratt brothers, while Zach was left as a no body, building his best friends.

Even now they still treated him like crap. He tried to be the best he could, doing his best in hope to prove himself to the world. Yet the Kratts crew always stopped him! He needed them out of the way. No matter what he tried, what inventions he set on them, they'd always found a loophole. He didn't want to kill anybody, but now it was looking like the only option for him to actually make a friend.

He sat on the cold, hard ground, silently crying into his arms resting on his cocked knees. He just wanted a friend. That's all. But never would that happen.

**Thanks for reading! This is the end to "Werewolf", but don't worry! I have already come up with 8 other stories XD! Next episode will be out soon. It will be called "Valentine's Day". I hope you liked this story! R&amp;R. This... is... short...**

**~DawnFire**


End file.
